wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
March of the Reasonable
This page describes a small insignificant rally held on the same day as 's rally. Now, isn't that the page you really wanted? Go ahead, click it. Don't scroll down and read these liberal ideas. Read about Stephen's rally here. That is if you really love America ... otherwise ignore this warning and make The Baby Jesus cry. No real American would make Him cry, so here's the link again. Rally to Restore Sanity (The TReason Rally) :(March of the TReasonable, Restoring TReasonableness, Restore Sanity Rally, Restoring Sanity Rally, Rally for TReason, John Stewart's Joowish Conspiracy to Hijack Colbert's Rally Rally) is a libural movement trying to undermine our efforts to restore Truthiness! STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWART!!! It wasnt enough for you to steal Stephen's Emmy, now you are trying to steal his rally?! You Joo Bastard!!! Who: John Stewart AND OUR GLORIOUS STEPHEN COLBERT! Why: Rally to Restore Sanity before Real Americans take over. Fat chance, libural. When: When the Anti-Christ is given birth 10/30/10, to piss off Colberthttp://www.nofactzone.net/2010/09/16/rally-to-restore-sanity-vs-march-to-keep-fear-alive/ Hours: From 12pm to 3pm, I heard they are bringing babies to eat them in a Satanic Ritual. Where: The National Mall in Washington, D.C. The hell you will! That's our spot!!! Mission "I'm mad as hell, and I'm not going to take it anymore!" Who among us has not wanted to open their window and shout that at the top of their lungs? Seriously, who? Because we're looking for those people. We're looking for the people who think shouting is annoying, counterproductive, and terrible for your throat; who feel that the loudest voices shouldn't be the only ones that get heard; and who believe that the only time it's appropriate to draw a Hitler mustache on someone is when that person is actually Hitler. Or Charlie Chaplin in certain roles. Are you one of those people? Excellent. Then we'd like you to join us in Washington, DC on October 30 -- a date of no significance whatsoever -- at the Daily Show's "Rally to Restore Sanity." Ours is a rally for the people who've been too busy to go to rallies, who actually have lives and families and jobs (or are looking for jobs) -- not so much the Silent Majority as the Busy Majority. If we had to sum up the political view of our participants in a single sentence... we couldn't. That's sort of the point. Think of our event as Woodstock, but with the nudity and drugs replaced by respectful disagreement; the Million Man March, only a lot smaller, and a bit less of a sausage fest; or the Gathering of the Juggalos, but instead of throwing our feces at Tila Tequila, we'll be actively *not* throwing our feces at Tila Tequila. Join us in the shadow of the Washington Monument. And bring your indoor voice. Or don't. If you'd rather stay home, go to work, or drive your kids to soccer practice... Actually, please come anyway. Ask the sitter if she can stay a few extra hours, just this once. We'll make it worth your while. -- JoHn Stewart You suck, John Stewart!! -- Mutopis Team TReason If you want to join the un-american hippie rally, go here (pussy) *Joo Boy Hippie JoHn Stewart *Dwight Schrute (Traitor) *Oprah Winfrey(?!) Joint Mission with Team Fear There is one thing we can all agree on, Conan must not know about this! Sign Suggestions Spelling Mandatory *I Disagree with you, But I'm Sure You are Not Hitler *Got Competence? *9/11 Was an Outside Job *Legalize Pot *I am Not Afraid of Muslims/Tea Partiers/Socialists/Immigrants/Gun Owners/Gays But I am Scared of Spiders *Medicare IS Government Health Care *Social Security is Not Welfare *Can We Have Tacos Tonight? *I am Not Rich But I Like to Pretend That I am By Demanding More Tax Cuts *More Brains, Less Guts *Freedom of Speech Does NOT Mean Freedom from Criticism *Support Our Troops. Stop Neglecting Our Returning Veterans. *I dont Like Republicans But I dont Think They are Working for The Taliban *Osama Bin Laden is Not a Republican, I asked Him See Also *Restoring Truthiness Official Libural Tubes *Rally4Sanity *Johnstewartrally.com *RallytoRestoreSanity.com *RallytoRestoreSanity Facebook Libural Tubes *March of the Reasonable Facebook *Rally to Restore Sanity Facebook *March of the Reasonable.com March to Keep Fear Alive *Jon Stewart considers stealing Colbert's thunder! *John Stewart's hidden agenda *John Stewart fails to understand Godwin's law 101 *Even Anarchists think John's Rally will Epic Fail *Dammit John, Stop stealing everything!!! *CNN declares John has a great idea. DAMMIT! *Fox and Friends: No one wants to see Joo Boy